


Mia‘s Abenteuer in Centopia

by Anonym187



Category: Mia and Me
Genre: Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonym187/pseuds/Anonym187
Kudos: 1





	Mia‘s Abenteuer in Centopia

Mia war mal wieder in Centopia und war mit Onchao unterwegs. Plötzlich lief ein kleines Tier direkt vor ihr lang und versteckte sich in einer Baumhöhle. Sie bückte sich und kroch soweit es ging und die Baumhöhle hinein um nach dem Tier zu suchen. „Wo bist du du kleiner Fratz?“ Plötzlich spürte sie wie etwas ihre Schenkel berührte. „Onchao? Was ist los?“ Das nächste was sie spürte war ein stechender Schmerz zwischen ihren Schenkeln. Jetzt realisierte sie was wirklich los war: Onchao drang mit seinem Schwanz in sie ein! „ONCHAO!!“ Mia spürte wie er seinen Schwanz kurz herauszog, nur um ihn dann noch tiefer hineinzustoßen. Mia wurde ausgefüllt wie noch nie zuvor. Auch wenn sie es nicht wahrhaben wollte fing sie an es zu mögen. Sie fand gefallen an dem Gefühl das entstand wenn Onchao seinen Schwanz hinauszog und eine Leere hinterließ nur um dann wieder mit ganzer Kraft hineinstieß und sie ausdehnte soweit es ging. Sie merkte wie sie immer feuchter wurde um Onchao‘s Schwanz besser in sich aufnehmen zu können.


End file.
